With the ever-increasing quantity of products and services being offered to consumers, substantial interest has been given to promotional systems for advertising such products and services. In this regard, a wide variety of advertising displays and promotional literature has been created and distributed to consumers. However, due to the deluge of material to which average consumers are constantly exposed, greater emphasis has been placed on developing eye-catching visual displays and promotional material which stand out as being visually unique in order to receive consumer attention.
Although various novelty products and printed displays have been created in an attempt to satisfy this demand, these prior art products have failed to provide the desired interest generating result with production costs which advertisers are capable of justifying. In attempting to generate a unique advertising display, some prior art products have employed complex folding systems which produce a three-dimensional display when activated or unfolded. However, in spite of the unique visual appearance generated by such products, the overall cost of production and complexity of the assembly of these systems has prevented such prior art systems from becoming popular.
Other prior art displays have attempted to generate consumer interest by providing unique visual images or other indicia as an integral part of the display. However, these prior art attempts have also failed to generate the consumer interest being sought, largely due to an inability to physically involve the consumer in the promotion or display operation.
Furthermore, the ever increasing consumer demand seeks to obtain promotional products which produce unique and/or surprising results. In this regard, consumers are continuously seeking products which will produce a surprising visual and/or audible effect when used.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a printed advertising or promotional product which is capable of being produced at a reasonable cost and provides an exciting, interest generating display.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printed advertising or promotional product having the characteristic features described above, which enables the consumer to physically control the presentation of the display in a unique, hands-on manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printed advertising or promotional product having the characteristic features described above, which is capable of mass production and assembly.
A further object in the present invention is to provide a printed advertising or promotional product having the characteristic features described above, which provides a unique, eye-catching, exciting and surprising visual change and/or an audible sound generation which is produced in response to action taken by the consumer.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.